


Costumbres

by Erimin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Homosexuality, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Feliciano le gusta pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumbres

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

«El tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando te diviertes».

Eso era lo que Feliciano pensaba siempre, en especial cuando lograba convencer a su hermano de que salieran juntos, fuese a una simple caminata por los alrededores de la casa, a un almuerzo, a una salida al cine, lo que fuese. Mientras estuviese con su hermano, todo estaría bien.

—Me gusta salir contigo, hermano.

Feliciano se acercó repentinamente a su hermano y tomó uno de sus brazos, aferrándose a él.

El mayor intentó alejarlo pero le fue imposible. Para algunas cosas, Feliciano resultaba increíblemente fuerte. Era una lástima que para este tipo de cosas lo fuese.

—No te acostumbres. No siempre estaré contigo.

Feliciano se detuvo de pronto, incluso dejando libre a Lovino, quien se giró al notar que el menor se había detenido.

«¿Habré dicho algo malo?», se preguntó el mayor.

—No digas eso hermano —dijo de pronto Feliciano—. Nosotros nos queremos mucho. Por eso estaremos siempre juntos.

Lovino sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, a lo que Feliciano le dedicó una alegre sonrisa.

—No es necesario que me respondas. Yo sé que es así.

La confianza en su hermano molestaba a Lovino, aunque en realidad, lo que le molestaba era que tuviese razón, en cada una de las malditas palabras que salían por su boca.

—No te acostumbres —repitió el mayor, luego siguió caminando.

Feliciano se apresuró en alcanzarlo. Esta era una conversación que tenían cada tanto, y siempre resultaba favorecido, por lo cual no le molestaba repetirla todas las veces que fuesen necesarias.

«Podría volverse una agradable rutina», pensó a la vez que sonreía.

Se aventuró a tomar la mano de su hermano, y a pesar de que esperaba rechazo por parte del mayor, este nunca llegó.

«Definitivamente me podría acostumbrar».


End file.
